


Binary

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Word of the Day" Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary

**Binary**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Rating:** G

 **Word Count:** 378

**Prompts:**

**\- Nerd** (noun- an intelligent but single-minded person obsessed with a nonsocial hobby or pursuit: a computer nerd.

\- **Cyberpunk** (noun- Slang. a computer hacker.

\- **Virus** (noun- plural viruses.a segment of self-replicating code planted illegally in a computer program, often to damage or shut down a system or network.

X

Ever since Felicity was a little girl, she could see things in a different way. She could see in binary code.

Zeros and ones dancing in long strings of infinite combinations made perfect sense to her. Combinations that made no sense to anyone else spoke to her and told her their secrets.

It was her language. It was the language of a computer hacker, a cyberpunk. That is what many called her but she preferred the term hacktivist.

Some might call her a nerd but that term was incorrect too. Felicity would call them on it with her loud voice. Yes, she was a genius and obsessed with computers but she had a social life. Sort of.

She also had a sense of style like no one else. She loved beautiful dresses and killer shoes. She knew all the bargain and consignment websites by heart. She wasn't a nerd, she was fabulous.

Felicity could work magic with binary code. She could create and destroy. All she needed was her language to create a virus that could take down a city or burn a hole through a fire wall. There wasn't anything she couldn't do.

Well, there was one thing she couldn't do. Felicity couldn't control her heart. It couldn't be guided by a string of code. There was no firewall there to protect it. She couldn't keep it from falling in love.

Love was a language that was beyond her expertise. Hell, it was beyond her comprehension. Felicity wasn't the only one who didn't understand it.

She was in love with Oliver Queen. She didn’t know how to control her feelings and she wasn’t alone. Oliver seemed to have no idea how to control his feelings either.

It seemed they were doomed. They loved each other but they couldn't be together. There was always something standing between them. No amount of code could fix that even if they wanted to.

Strangely, neither of them wanted to break the code of love for fear of breaking each other's heart. It lingered there like a warm breeze when it wasn’t stabbing them in the heart like one of Oliver’s arrows.

One day she knew they would learn the language of love, Felicity just hoped they didn’t learn it too late.  


End file.
